foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Minyard
Andrew Joseph Minyard is a sophomore Criminal Justice major at Palmetto State University and a goalie for the PSU Foxes exy team. He is known for his ferocity both on and off the court, a trait attributed to him by his unstable upbringing in the foster care system, stint in a juvenile detention center, and mania induced by his court-issued anti-psychotics. He is dedicated to upholding a strict set of personal values and is wholly protective of the people he cares for--his twin Aaron, his cousin Nicky, and a few others that he deems worthwhile. Despite these sentiments, he has little to no regard for his own life. All for the Game follows the journey of his drastic growth and development alongside that of Neil's. Appearance Andrew has blond hair and hazel eyes. He always wears black wristbands that reach from his wrists to his elbows. They are rumoured to be a sarcastic attempt to differentiate him from Aaron for other people's sake. In reality, he is hiding the scars on his wrists from years of self-harm and a convenient sheath for knives. At 5' flat, he's very short - his Exy racquet is taller than he is - and "doesn't look like much" in person, however, he is also considered a person to be afraid of by the majority of The Foxes. Before the Foxes Andrew's mother gave both him and Aaron up to foster care a few days after they were born. She soon changed her mind and took Aaron back to live with her, while leaving Andrew to grow up in the system. In The Foster System He grew up with 12 different foster families until he was 13. He would later say that he didn't remember any of them being good. He was abused by at least two members of various foster families, once when he was seven, by a foster father, and later, when he was twelve and onward, by a foster brother, Drake. With His Biological Mother After finding out that he had a twin brother, Drake taunted Andrew about what he would do with Aaron once he managed to get his hands on the twins together. Despite wanting nothing to do with his birth family, Andrew gets himself set to juvie to make sure that Drake couldn't get his hands on Aaron so easily, and barely avoided a second term. During this time, his biological uncle convinced Aaron's mother to take him in. He would later discover that she was abusive to Aaron, promise to protect him, which he did by killing her in a staged car crash five months later. That soured the twins relationship considerably. Joining the Foxes Attack and Medication The Twin's cousin Nicky, after hearing of the death of his aunt, returned to the states from Germany to take custody of Andrew and Aaron. They got a house in Columbia, Nicky got a job first in a restaurant called Sweeties, where he introduced the twins to a non-addictive drug called Crackers, as a way to help Aaron cope with his withdrawal and forced sobriety by Andrew, later he got a job at a night club called Eden's Twilight, also getting jobs for both Aaron and Andrew. When Nicky was attacked two years prior to the current time frame in front of the nightclub, Andrew almost killed the four attackers. During his trial, it was decided that his reaction, while in defense of Nicky, was disturbingly violent. Instead of being imprisoned again, he was ordered to comply to intensive therapy, weekly counseling, and daily medication for three years. Any instance of being unmedicated would be a violation of his parole, and he would be sent to jail. As a Fox He was initially sought after by Kevin and Riko to become a part of the Edgar Allan team, but he rejected them because of Kevin's acceptance to always be second to Riko. He, instead chose the Foxes, partially because Wymack would take in Aaron and Nicky as well, but also because he agreed to let Andrew come off of his drugs during games. When he arrives at The Foxhole Court, Andrew works his way through the few Foxes he's unsure of or sees as a threat, by taking them to a nightclub in Columbia with him, Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky. He takes Matt, who was, at the time, a recovering drug addict, and gives him a speedball, with permission from Matt's mother, to get him clean once and for all. Though Matt holds no resentment over Andrew's unconventional methods, some of the other foxes were and still are unhappy with what Andrew's lot did to Matt in Columbia, and use it as another example of the danger Andrew's actions tend to cause to those around him. Abby and Wymack make it clear that they didn't approve of Andrew's behaviour, and when Neil arrives, try to ensure there won't be a similar incident. In the Series The Foxhole Court Andrew is first introduced in Millport where he accompanied Kevin and Wymack to recruit Neil to the Foxes. When Neil tries to run, he stops him by hitting him in the stomach with a racquet. He is introduced as violent and manic, showing no remorse for Neil's pain. By the end of the book, Andrew has offered Neil his protection. The Raven King When Nicky, Aaron, Kevin, Andrew and Neil go to Nicky’s parent‘s house, Drake, Andrew’s abuser ends up harming Andrew considerably. Andrew ends up going to rehab at Easthaven after the attack. The King's Men Andrew is released from rehab and is dealing with the aftermath, including Neil having spent the holidays with the Ravens. Not long after, he nonchalantly reveals his feelings for Neil at Eden's Twilight after Neil asks him why Roland thought Andrew was putting handcuffs on Neil. They eventually 'get together' later on in the book although Andrew refuses to acknowledge what he and Neil have as a relationship and that it means anything at all until the epilogue. Relationships Neil Andrew picks up Neil from the airport sober, probably to evaluate him without the influence of the drugs. When Neil notices that Andrew isn't drugged, Andrew starts to take an interest in him. This trip is where Andrew first thinks that Neil might be a problem, but he dismisses it because he doesn't take it seriously. Because Abby threatened to revoke their stadium rights, Andrew only takes Neil to Columbia in June. When Andrew notices how hard Nicky is hitting on Neil, he threatens him at knifepoint to make him stop. Neil intervenes. Andrew's interest in Neil is big enough that he says he'll solve Neil because his "loose ends aren't adding up". He declares Neil his new toy to play with. When Neil accuses him of going through his folder, he says that no one can put a leash on him and threatens to break Neil. Neil says that he can't achieve that. They make a deal that if Neil comes to Columbia with them, Andrew would leave his possessions alone. Andrew wants to make sure Neil looks acceptable when they're at the club, so he tells Nicky Neil's size and has him buy party clothes for Neil. Andrew also has Neil take out his contact lenses for the trip because he apparently doesn't like brown eyes. He takes him to Eden's Twilight where he drugs him and tries to find out whether Neil is a threat to Kevin. Neil foils this plan by paying someone to knock him out. Back in Palmetto, Neil tells him that his parents are dead. According to this story, his father was a gopher for the Moriyamas and was killed for taking money from them. That is also why Neil knew Riko and Kevin as children. After his father's death, Neil supposedly took the money his father had stolen and ran. He tells Andrew that Kevin can't recognise him or the Moriyamas could be on him again. Andrew lets him stay with the Foxes, but Neil tells him he would be gone before their match against the Ravens anyway. After their conversation, Andrew decides that Neil is not dangerous to Kevin. After that, the other Foxes notice that Neil is the only one who can "control" Andrew and get him to do things he otherwise doesn't want to do. Although several people hint at it, Neil doesn't realise Andrew is attracted to him until Andrew reveals it in Eden's Twilight. However, Andrew dismisses it and claims nothing would ever come off it and he tries to forget it. When Neil has a panic attack, Andrew kisses him on the rooftop. Following that, they start regularly kissing and making out, although Andrew denies that their relationship has any emotional significance. Due to Andrew's past abuse, Neil is not allowed to touch Andrew anywhere without Andrew's explicit permission. Neil moves into Andrew's room soon before the Foxes last match with the Edgar Allen Ravens. The only time Andrew has broke a promise was when he was trying to find Neil after he was kidnaped. Kevin When Andrew is sober, he gives his medicine to Kevin to hold on to. Otherwise, he'd be tempted to take them to ease his withdrawal symptoms. When Kevin started as assistant coach, he angered Andrew so much that Andrew refused to play with him for a month. He even threatened to break his own fingers if Wymack tried to force him. Andrew only started playing again when Kevin started playing with his right hand and they made a deal. Aaron Andrew and Aaron have only known that the other existed since they were 13. After meeting at about the age of 15 and finally getting to meet unsupervised at the age of 17, Andrew figured out that Tilda, their biological mother, had been beating Aaron. He told her to stop hitting him, but she wouldn't so he staged a car crash, killing Tilda. Although Andrew had wanted to protect Aaron from his mother, Aaron won't forgive Andrew for killing his mother and their relationship is on very thin ice. In The Raven King, Aaron kills Drake to protect Andrew and Neil tells him that he should now understand why Andrew killed his mother. The twins still aren't on good terms, but as of The King's Men, Neil has convinced them to go to joint therapy sessions with Bee each week to try and repair what they can of their broken relationship. Andrew strongly dislike's Aaron's girlfriend, Katelyn, because Aaron being in a relationship violates their promise to stick together until graduation. However, Aaron decides he wants to fight for his right to be with Katelyn, so he tells Andrew that he can either leave him and Katelyn alone or he can stop whatever it is with Neil to keep their promise. Andrew chooses Neil over Aaron, which Nicky says is "a little serious for a fling". Aaron then switches rooms with Neil because he doesn't want Katelyn in the same room as Andrew. Bee Bee is his therapist/psychiatrist who he developed a close to relationship to, despite having a history of scaring away all of his past therapists. He feels comfortable in opening up to her and is one of the few people that in some ways he trusts. Usually in each one of their sessions they will share a cup of hot cocoa. She is a pivotal character to Andrew's development in general and with his brother, especially later on in the future. Exy Andrew claims that Exy is boring, but less boring than life. During games, he displays a bored attitude, e.g. by twirling his racquet. He does play, but not to his full potential. However, it is later revealed that Andrew is perhaps not as apathetic about Exy or his future as everyone else assumed, and the agreement he made with Kevin suggests that Andrew actually desperately wants to make something of his life and exy talent but is too afraid that it might never happen to commit, and so he fights Kevin every step of the way. General Andrew has an expensive black car, a Maserati, that Neil bought with the money his mother stole when they ran from his father. When he is on his drugs he doesn't drive it. Only a small number of other people are allowed to drive his car, namely Nicky, Renee and Neil. Andrew's style of driving can be described as reckless. When Neil arrives at Wymack's flat, Andrew steals a bottle of whiskey. Andrew won't visit the library. He thinks that the Foxes will never amount to anything. Andrew is a really good goalkeeper but mostly can't be bothered with making an effort to live up to his potential. To give him incentive to make an effort, Wymack bribes him, first with booze, later with sobriety during games. Andrew punched Nicky once when Nicky said he'd like to make Kevin so drunk that he'd make out with him. He says he doesn't hate Exy because he doesn't care about it enough. He only puts up with it because it is less boring than "living". To him, Exy is pointless and could therefore never be fun. He, Aaron and Nicky own a house in Columbia. Andrew hates the word "please" because one of his rapists made him say it when he was 7 years old. At that age, he still believed he would stop if he only asked nicely. He is really good at picking locks and breaks into Neil's room more than once. Andrew doesn't like surprises. Character Andrew keeps his promises, almost to a fault. He will go very far out of his way to protect what's his. His moods generally range from apathy to violence, exceptions that allow differences in his attitude include Renee, Aaron, Kevin, Nicky, and Neil. His cold and heartless exterior is to hide his trauma and insecurities (eg: when he restricts Neil from touching him without permission). But there are also some cracks in his facade and he also has weak spots (e.g: Neil). Medicine Andrew's medicine makes him manic. When Andrew stops taking it, his withdrawal has three stages: # Crashing # Getting sick # Desperately trying to take the drugs After coming off of his drugs for too long Andrew can become more violent than usual. When Andrew stops taking his drugs for games, he usually misses a dose half an hour before the serve and is in stage 1 for the first half of the game. He then takes his drugs again and stays on the bench for the second half. When he was taken off his medicine his withdraw was treated at Easthaven Hospital. Andrew hates the medically induced state of manic happiness caused by the pills. Habits The roof is a favourite hangout of Andrew's: he is afraid of heights (and of falling, as he says) and being on the roof makes him feel alive. Andrew smokes, mostly out the window of his dorm room or on the roof. He tends to take his medicine with alcohol from time to time. Andrew always carries knives hidden under his wristbands. He got them from Renee and promised to keep them for her. When Andrew wakes up through someone touching him, his first reflexive reaction is to punch them very hard. He doesn't seem to know this and is surprised when other people are hurt after they wake him. Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Exy Category:Palmetto State